


Patton's Diaper

by allforoneandoneforanother



Series: Sanders Sides x Reader Stories: Diapered Edition [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, M/M, Magic, Omorashi, Scat, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforoneandoneforanother/pseuds/allforoneandoneforanother
Summary: Patton has a special request for you one day when it comes to having fun in the bedroom.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Reader
Series: Sanders Sides x Reader Stories: Diapered Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120067
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Patton's Diaper

**Author's Note:**

> I do intend for the reader to be male, though I cannot remember if I ever explicitly state this. Regardless, there aren't enough male xReader fics, so here you go.

Patton was respectful when he asked. He sat down when the two of you were alone, and put his hand in yours. "Hello, love," he said with a sweet smile. "I have something that I want to ask of you."

"Sure," you said, unsure of where this was going but certain that Patton wouldn't ask the impossible of you.

"I was hoping that we could try something a little...different the next time we wanted to do something sexy," Patton said slowly.

"Okay?" you said, still following along and nodding. This in and of itself wasn't new, Patton liked to experiment in bed.

Patton shifted in his spot a little and asked, "Would you be willing...for me to turn you into a diaper?"

You blinked. Had you heard him correctly? Was that something he genuinely wanted? Or was he pulling your leg?

"[Y/N]?" Patton asked. "It's okay if the answer is no, I just wanted to ask."

"No, it's fine, I'm glad you did," you said, clearing your throat. "Would this, um. Be a permanent? Transformation?"

"Goodness, love, no," Patton said, laughing. "Just for a day. Maybe two. I just wanted to share that kind of intimacy and closeness with you. And like I said, you don't have to agree."

But you found yourself enticed by the idea. Intrigued. Something inside of you fluttered when you thought about it. "Sure," you said, without thinking much of it. "It could be really fun, you know? I'd be more than willing to give it the old college try."

Patton grinned and hugged you. "Thank you!" he said. "I know it's a little out of left field but..."

"It makes you happy," you said with a little smile. "Why wouldn't I give it a try?"

Patton smiled bashfully. "It means a lot to me...that you would do that."

"Of course," you said, kissing him softly.

He kissed back, deeper, and then the two of you were holding each other, pushing back and forth, playing with who was doing the kissing and who was being kissed. Patton's knee moved in between your legs and you moaned. "Might want to make that next time a little sooner," you breathed.

Patton gave you a playful smile, before kissing you again, and your stomach felt like bubbles as you felt like you were floating in air, almost weightless. Your legs folded up over themselves of their own accord, and your arms flattened, fingers becoming two large tapes, all while that fuzzy champagne feeling fluttered in your stomach.

The fuzzy bubbly feeling faded and you realized that you were completely transformed, now a simple diaper with a playful pattern on it, and you had barely noticed the transformation. Patton stroked his fingers over your plastic, and you felt the rough equivalent of a shudder go through you. "Look at you, [Y/N]...you're so beautiful," he breathed.

A heat traveled through you, from embarrassment at being praised or from arousal, you couldn't tell. Patton picked you up, and you marveled at how little effort that took as he carried you to the bathroom to put you on. He spread you out on the toilet lid, and he sat down, pulling you up through his legs and across his ass, before taping you shut, securing you to his groin. He gave a playful shake and you internally laughed. That was Patton, through and through.

"All right," he said, pulling up his pants and zipping them up a little harder than necessary. "Time to go out to talk to the others."

You knew that Patton couldn't hide the fact that he was wearing a diaper in these khakis, and a thrill went through you. You were practically being shown off, and the thought made you happy. Patton was proud to wear you as a diaper.

Patton walked out the bedroom door and went on his way, you were fairly certain to the kitchen. He stretched, and as his shirt pulled up you could feel a cool breeze hitting the upper part of you. He was revealing he had a diaper on. Patton hummed as he went to the kitchen, looking around for something to eat. He opened the refrigerator with a pop and bent over, looking through it. "Let me see, I know I put it in here somewhere...ah! There it is!" he exclaimed, pulling something out and righting himself. You felt a little disappointed that he wasn't showing you off anymore, but that went away as he closed the refrigerator and said, "I was wondering where my special drink had went! Remus put his soda in front of it."

His "special drink" was code between you and him for a magical elixir the two of you had concocted: it made everything in Patton's gut build up to the point where he couldn't stop wetting or messing. Patton was going to use you! And you couldn't think of anything more terrifying or exciting in that moment.

Patton moved back to the bedroom and closed the door, sighing. "This is going to be fun, huh, [Y/N]?" he asked. "Let me get settled on the bed and I'll drink my baba like a good boy."

You could hardly wait. The thought was so mesmerizing, you barely noticed Patton getting onto the bed and the click of Patton opening his laptop. Some cartoon or another played in the background as you could hear the gentle suckling of Patton drinking from his bottle. You could feel his gut growing firmer in between you, and you were eagerly awaiting the first drops of piss, or the first feeling of shit entering you.

Patton was squirming, shifting around and pressing on you in different places. "Maybe...doubling the elixir was a bad idea..." he groaned. "[Y/N], I'm sorry, this is going to be a lot."

_Don't apologize!_ you sent the silent plea. _Just use me like you're supposed to!_

Patton went back to his bottle, and you felt him relax, just a tiny bit, and then there was a gushing river of piss inside you, that you were eagerly absorbing. Not a drop went untouched by you, and as you grew and swelled, your warmth grew as well. Patton sighed, continuing to suckle until the very last drops were done. He squirmed a little bit again, only to get off the bed and squat. You didn't have time to wonder why before he grunted softly and a huge log of shit started to enter you. You sagged, just a bit, but not enough for anything to leak. Patton groaned and grunted, pushing more and more shit into you, while pissing all the while.

You felt like you were drowning in sensations. The comforting warmth of Patton's crotch, meeting with the hot piss in the front of you and the sagging, warm shit in the back. You couldn't think of a better way to pass the time.

Patton's gut snarled and grew more, and Patton swore. "Definitely too much of the elixir, if I'm still growing," he mumbled.

You didn't care. You were swelling up and out, digging into the seat of Patton's khakis. He poked at you and you mentally moaned. _Fuck,_ if that didn't feel good!

The khakis were starting to become uncomfortable at this point, and you were worried. Patton was still messing, still wetting, and you were still swelling. It wouldn't be long until something had to give way.

Patton moved from squatting, back onto the bed, laying back and pulling his shirt up. He rubbed his stomach, brushing against the top of you every so often. "God, I feel so full..." he groaned. "And I can't...stop...making poopy..."

He grunted and a rather large shit came out, smushing into you and Patton's ass at once. You ballooned outward, realizing that you were charmed to not leak. But as you pressed into Patton's pants, they swelled and grew more and more until they couldn't anymore, and one seam burst. One seam became two, then three, and Patton's pants were ripped front to back in the seat. He panted. "I was waiting for that," he sighed. "Makin' too much poopy for my pants!"

You inwardly laughed, as you always did when Patton said something like that in little space. He was always so cute when he did that, and this time was no exception.

Slowly but surely, Patton stopped pissing, and he started to slow down in shitting as well. He felt at the front of you only to groan. "You've gotta be kidding me. The tapes are _time-enchanted?!"_

You felt your metaphorical stomach drop. Patton would be stuck in you for hours if that was the case. But then again, Patton would be stuck in you for _hours..._

Patton seemed to have the same train of thought you did. "Might make another elixir then," he muttered. "Make good use out of you, right, [Y/N]?"

You could feel a metaphorical blush, but you couldn't be happier at this turn of events. You and Patton were going to be together, just like this, for a long, _long_ time, and you were gonna soak up every minute of it...as well as every drop of Patton's piss.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments without flames welcome.


End file.
